The present invention relates to a cymbal holder that holds a cymbal to a cymbal stand and a cymbal stand having a cymbal holder.
A cymbal stand has a stand body and a cymbal holder that holds cymbal at an upper end of the stand body. Japanese Utility Model No. 3069348 discloses a cymbal holder. The cymbal holder disclosed in the publication has a support member, a retainer and a nut. The support member is attached to an upper end of the stand body. The retainer is attached to a bolt of the support member. The nut is screwed to the bolt. In this cymbal holder, when the cymbal is attached to and detached from the stand body, it is necessary that the nut that is screwed to the bolt be tightened and loosened. In order to facilitate the attachment and detachment of the nut, the following configurations have been proposed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,028 discloses a cymbal holder having a pair of sleeve members that are engaged with a bolt and a coil spring that urges the sleeve members. U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,480 discloses a cymbal holder having a holder body, a nut member and a compression coil spring. The nut member has a nut and an operation button that are integrally formed. The compression coil spring urges the nut member. U.S. Pat. No. 6,884,015 discloses a holder for percussive instruments having a holder body and a pair of rotation members. The holder body has a lock opening and the rotation members are attached to the holder body. In the holder for percussive instruments, an inner peripheral surface of the lock opening is deformed by a cam surface of each rotation member so as to approach an axial line of the lock opening. Accordingly, a screw on the inner peripheral surface of the lock opening is engaged with a screw on the outer surface, and the holder for percussive instruments are attached to the bolt.
However, in the cymbal holder disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,028, when the cymbal is struck and shaken, the sleeve member is shaken with the cymbal and removed from the bolt. Accordingly, the cymbal holder can no longer hold the cymbal to the cymbal stand. Only one nut member for engaging the cymbal holder to the bolt is provided in the cymbal holder disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,480. Therefore, if a stick contacts a button during a musical performance, the nut member is disengaged from the bolt and the cymbal can no longer be held to the cymbal stand. As in the case of U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,028, when the cymbal is struck and shaken, the cymbal holder is shaken with the cymbal and may come off the bolt. Further, the nut member needs to be made of metal to ensure fastening strength with respect to the bolt. This increases the costs for the members, and the cymbal holder cannot be manufactured with low cost. According to the holder for percussive instruments disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,884,015, it is necessary that the rotation member be locked to the holder body. This makes it troublesome to attach and detach the holder to and from the bolt. Even if the bolt is not properly engaged with the screw portion of the lock opening, the rotation member is forcibly rotated to be locked to the holder body. Accordingly, the screw portion of the lock opening may be damaged and the life of product is shortened.